nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Climber
|image= |caption=The climber reloading her grappling hook |gender=FemaleSee Frost Bite 2 ending |race=Human |faction= |health=4 blows, 4 lives (Frost Bite 1 & 2) 8 blows (Thin Ice) |level=All |status=Alive |game=Frost Bite series }}The Climber'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Frost Bite: The Climber from the Game Frost Bite and Thin Ice. is the main character of the Frost Bite series. Appearance In both Frost Bite games, and as well as in Thin Ice, the Climber is always seen wearing a parka, with the circular, white furry part around her head. This jacket is blue coloured, and is seen in more detail in the end screen of Frost Bite 2. She is seen wearing brown boots, these boots replaced with skates in Thin Ice. She also carries around a bag, (more visible in Thin Ice) and wears a belt. Game information Frost Bite series In the main series of Frost Bite, the climber has a health bar and four lives. The Climber's healthy bar can only sustain four hits until the climber freezes to death. When she does die, she respawns at the last checkpoint flag she passed, or if she did not pass any, the start of the level. The climber is armed with a grappling hook, that she uses to kill enemies and climb mountains. Shooting any platform that can be stood on, except rock, will pull the Climber up to there. The grappling hook will react to some other surfaces like this and is also used in Frost Bite 2 to interact with buttons and move boxes. The grappling hook will kill most enemies, when shot at an enemy attaching itself to it and pulling it back, killing it in the process. Most enemies are vulnerable to the grappling hook and die when hit once with it. Some enemies, the stone plated creature for instance and spiked enemies, are impervious to damage from the grappling hook and thus, can only be killed by jumping on top of them. The climber's jumps can also kill enemies and are the only attack that can kill enemies that are unaffected by the grappling hook. Most enemies can be killed by either jumping or being shot with the grappling hook, while enemies that have horns on their head can only be damaged by the grappling hook, and ones that have spikes around them or armor can only be killed by jumping. At the end of the climber's adventures in both games, she returns and rests at her cabin, which has a good view of the mountain she last climbed. In Frost Bite 2, she is revealed to be female. Frost Bite climber.gif|The climber's appearance in the Frost Bite games Thin Ice The climber has a similar appearance in Thin Ice, only lacking a grappling hook, and instead of having skates. The climber is more agile in Thin Ice, as there is more space to walk around. The blades of the skates are very sharp, as wherever she skates a line always follows her. Thanks to the extra sharp blades of the climber's skates, she can sink them by making a hole around them, which will cause the cut-out ice to fall into the below, assumed freezing water, killing them. In Thin Ice, she seems to be stronger, as she can endure 8 hits instead of four, although, in the Frost Bite series, she has extra lives. The climber can also fall into her own holes, which inflict twice as much damage as hitting an enemy. Ice crystals will also temporarily freeze her, but she can still break out of the freezing state, but while in unable to move in her desired direction for a few seconds. File:Skater Eskimo.jpg|The climber as she appears in Thin Ice Tools Grappling hook The climber uses the grappling hook (also known as "arrow gun" in Frost Bite 1) to climb mountains and to kill wildlife that may hurt her in Frost Bite 1 & 2. It appears and acts similar to a harpoon. The grappling hook appears as a cylinder with a handle, that fires out an arrow on a rope. The player can shorten how far the grappling hook goes by clicking to closer to the grappling hook gun. It does not run on ammunition, and can never be destroyed. Clicking the bottom of a platform, except rock, will cause the grappling hook to attach to it and bring the player up. It also does the same with enemies, although it brings enemies to the player instead of the player to the enemies. It cannot penetrate some surfaces on enemies, like spikes and some stone plates, as well as cannot attach itself to some platforms. The grappling hook is loaded by the climber at the start of each level, with the arrow pushed into the nozzle of the gun. Skates In Thin Ice, the climber possesses a pair of skates. They are used to cut holes in the ice by skating in a circle, causing any enemies within to sink beneath the ice. Skin appearances * 'Winter - Two climbers appear in the Winter skin, one skating, another loading an arrow into her grappling hook. * Party - The climber appears with her two hands on the N''' and '''I of Nitrome, and her head over the two letters. * Ice Temple - The climber appears skating down a frozen lake, startled by the appearance of Chiseler drilling up through it. * Snowman - The climber appears going up a hill with her grappling hook wrapped around a victory flag. At the top near the flag is an antler ape. The hill she is going up is in the shape of the climber's head. * Touchy - A Cuboy appears wearing the anorak of the climber * Avalanche - The Climber appears running away from an avalanche. I must skiat!.png|One of the climbers in the Winter skin I mustr climb.png|The other climber in the Winter skin Ice something yeah1.png|The climber in the Ice Temple skin Snoiwqoeifn.png|The climber in the Party skin Eskimo on Eskimo Mountain (Snowman).PNG|The climber in the Snowman skin Eskimo_(Avalanche).png|The climber in the Avalanche skin Trivia * The climber's appearance is similar to Popo from the Ice Climber games. ** The climber also resembles Ice Man from Mega Man, having the same blue parka. * If the climber uses the grappling hook to grab the flag but does not physically touch it, she will fall, but be in her cheering pose. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters